fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylar
Sylar is a natural evolved human player with the ability of Initutive aptitude who after meeting Bella, develops a split personality which pushes him into a killer Story Gabriel Tompson or Sylar is a player with the ability of Initutive aptitude, which helps him as he explores on how to deactivate or fix items. However it holds a dark side making him desire for the abiltiys and powers of other players which caused him to face a personality split into Sylar, a killer who hungers to become the perfect and most powrfulest being in both FFWorld and Reality. Appearance Gabriel Tompson: His appearance mimics Sayzel from Bleach, only with brown hair, and black rimmed glasses, and prefers to weare a white hooded jacket, brown kaki pants and black combat boots due to being a explorer, on his glasses frame is the symbol, marking him as a evolved human. Sylar: As Sylar, while his appearance still remains as Sayzel, his brown hair becomes darker, as he replaces his Black rimmed glasses with white, he weares a brown trenchcoat that covers his legs and a fadora obscuring his face into shadows, except for his teeth and eyes (which becomes sharp as nails and almost animalistic), on the back of his right hand is a tatoo of the symbol, which marks him as a evolved human. Personality As Gabriel, he is a shy and caring person, and prone to apologize alot when he feels like he did a mistake (like he did when he sawed that Bella was a girl and appologized for the gender mistake), but he can Be brave when it comes to want to protect, and is strong wiled (as he was able to fight back 'the hunger' of his evolved power down that it ended up becoming a personality itself). As Sylar, he is like his namestake; cruel, sarcastic, he only cares for power and to gain it no matter the cost and is willing to sacrifice his non targets to get what he wants, he is a perfect actor and is able to worm his way into getting people to trust him and to let there guards down till he kills them by using the claws of his ultimate sheild or telekenesis to slice open there brains to devoer/study. Pre-Cannon Gabriel other wise known as the hooded man (due to how he looks when his hood is up when he fights), met Bella post before she joined Kurobusta, when the girl was stuck as Greed with his legs broken in several places and knocked out due to a heavy fall from a battle when he was exploring and belived her to be a cosplayer, setting the bones back into place and unfortunally waking him/her from pain. After waking up, returning to human form, explaining what has happened (as well as telling Gabriel that she is a girl, much to his embarasment and her ammusement seeing him apologize alot) that the two spended time together for a while, Bella and her toon friends showing off various toon tricks making Gabriel laugh in amuzement, however causing something to stirr within, which he ignored. However one day, Gabriel started hearing a voice, a dark sounding voice, it was the voice of the repressed desire to take Bellas Toon power for himself, but Gabriel resisted, however to only end up mentally pushed back into the ressece of his mind as his dark personality took over, once in control it bragged that it will take Bellas powers for his own, luckully Steel and Momotaros (In his sand Imagin form) had easdropped on what Sylar said and warned Bella and the others. When Sylar approached the hybrid on his first attempt to get her powers, she retaliated and fought back till Syler was subdued and knocked out, and Gabriel took control yelling at the girl to run, along with his final words of thanking her, for being a freind, before knocking himself out. Bella left the Unconus evolved human but not before saying she and all her men were sorry, but not before leaving a freindship braclet that she was about to give to Gabriel before Sylar took over. Cannon Tools/Equipment Kamen rider wizards Wizardiver (As Gabriel) Kamen Rider Kivas Kivat Belt (As Sylar) Repair kit Freindship braclet-'''a memento of his past which Gabriel holds close to remind himself of the kind girl Bella is before his second personaity took over. Fiction Powers (As Gabriel) Kamen Rider Wizard (Water style) Gabriel Possesses Kamen Rider Wizards Wizard Driver, however he primary uses the Water style transformation ring, which allows him to turn into Kamen Rider Wizard Water Form. Fullmetal Alchamist '''Circle-less Alchamy: Like Edward Elric, Gabriel is capable of using alchamy with out a alchamy circle, though he primary uses it to make materials to fix or repare items Fiction Powers (As sylar) Kamen Rider Kiva Sylar Posseses the ability to turn into kamen rider Kiva, only black and white. Fullmetal Alchamist Greeds Ultimate Sheild: '''Sylar is capable of using Greeds ultimate sheild to protect himself, or to create claws that he uses to cut open his victims heads to study there brains. Fiction Powers (Both) Initutive Aptitude (Heros) The only Fiction power both sides share is the ability of Initutive Aptitude, a evolved human ability which allows the user to understand how things work, how to put things together, or to take them apart. Gabriel uses it to fix broken items, or to disable dangerous machinery, or to dignose anyone who is physically hurt, while Sylar, like his namestake, uses it on his kills to study his victims brain patterns to use there powers, be it original or Fiction. '''Powers he absorbed/Stole Original Power Techniques/Abiltiys Music Theams Quotes (Gabriel) (Sylar) Trivia Category:Evolved Humans